Duel Academy International
by Philk93
Summary: This is a Yugioh GX spinoff taking place 110 years after Duel Academy opened. Ill be useing synchros and exceeds in this fanfic, using real world yugioh rules but keeping the 4000 life points. Please leave a review, and follow if it interests you. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh
1. Chapter 1

A young black man is sitting in a arena with other young duelist, who are about to listen to Seto Kaiba the fourth, give his speech about the new dueling school he's opening.

"Good morning young duelist, you are here today because you show great promise to be wonderful duelist, and who knows one of you might be the next King of Games. One hundred and ten years ago my great grandfather built Duel Academy, and it was very successful, it made many pro duelers, and to this day it is still going strong, as CEO of Kaiba Corp I decided to create a new school to teach more young duelist like yourselves to be come pros, thats why I'm here to announce the new dueling school, Duel Academy International so that all likes of duelist can learn and improve their skills."

The crowd of people in the arena start clapping and cheering loudly. Kaiba raises his hand so he can silence the crowd.

"Today I with me your chancellor Yuki Kita from Japan, he will be responsible for all of you. His staff that he has selected are exceptional and they will try their very to mold you into being better duelers. We also have some very big news we decided to reprint many Yugioh cards so that you can now incorporate them into your decks, also we know that synchros have been out for a while now and exceed monsters are just hitting the streets, they have done so well that we at Kaiba Corp decided to keep printing and releasing new ones every month."

The crowd cheers once again.

"There are two hundred of you in the arena today, but we are only taking one hundred and fifty of you."

Adam tightens his grip on his deck.

"The way the testing will go is we will call you buy written test number from best to worst, and the testers are the ones who will decide who gets in so even if you lose the duel you still have a chance to get in. Best of luck to all of you and let the entrance exams begins!"

The crowd goes wild at the end of Kaiba speech, and shortly afterwards people have begun taking their exams, their names are being called over the intercom system. Adam sitting in his seat focused on his deck reviewing it. He doesn't even notice the cute girl that just sat next to him.

"Uh...hi." The girl said.

Adam still hasn't notice her. She decides to speak up.

"Hi." She said with more confidence.

Adam turns his head and sees a pair of green eyes staring back at him, the girl flashes a smile at him. He blushes a little.

"Wow you're very pretty, I mean, you have a pretty smile." He stutters.

She giggles at his comment.

"I was just looking around and I saw you by yourself so..I thought I would sit by you and chat. I'm some what of a shy person when it comes to meeting new people but you, just have this sorta way about you, you seem friendlier then most people. I know it seems weird right?"

"I...guess?" As he laughs. "I can say this though your accent, your not from around here are you?"

"Nope good ear though I'm from the U.K, Reading to be exact. I promised my parents that i would try to make friends on my first day, but since this isn't really our first day I think I'm making good progress."

"Well, to be friends you would need to know each others names."

"Bugger your right, my name is Starr Ryder."

"It's very nice to meet you Starr, I'm Adam Walters. Hmmm Ryder why does that name sound familiar? Wait. Don't tell me you related to the Ryder duelist?"

"Yep, those are my parents." As she sighs.

Adams eyes widen with excitement.

"Are you freaking serious, your the daughter of the Ryder's. They are one of the top ten best duelists in the world! No wonder they sent you to this prodigious school."

"What, do you mean by that?"

"Oh you don't know. This school was mainly made for the famous or wealthy."

"If your here, does that must mean your parents are famous or wealthy.?"

"Haha far from it my dad used to be a well renowned duelist but sorta fell through the seams of dueling. He had to pull a lot of string to get me in, they only agreed to let me in if I work part time at the school and I'm actually ok to do it. You see I'm from the Satellite so I had to work from time to time."

"Your from the Satellite?" A student interrupts. "They'er really gonna let some Satellite garbage come into this school." As he shoves Adam from the back.

"Hey piss off, he hasn't done anything to you." As Starr defends Adam.

"Listen girly I can tell your not from around here. People from the Satellite are all trash, their all low life's, thugs, and thieves. They're good for nothing criminals that should be tossed away, just like garbage."

Adam stands up swiftly and turns around to the student talking trash. His hands stretches out in a fast motion, the student is now grasping for air, Adam has one hand around his throat, his grip gets tighter and tighter. Some students seeing this run to go get help.

"Say one more word about my home and I'll personally make sure you visit there and never leave."

Starr taps Adam on his shoulder and she just shakes her head. He looks back at the guy and he releases his grip. The student falls into a seat coughing and wheezing.

"If you don't believe me, ask him where he got that yellow rectangular mark on his face. Only Satellite security give those to people who were arrested."

One of the other students that left came back with a duel instructor and takes Adam and the coughing student to the hallway and asks what happen. Before Adam left he asked Starr to watch his duel disk while he's gone. They explained what happened earlier, they took the student to the nurses facility, and Adam will be reprimanded for his actions. He will have to duel last if they have anymore opening left. Frustrated at what happened, he went back to his seat and Starr wasn't anywhere to be seen, but in his seat he sees his duel disc all tagged up, its full of cuss words and and inappropriate images, but none of that sets him off, not until he notices two words Satellite garbage. His dark brown eyes fill with rage he sits in his seat and begins to punch the back of the chair thats in front of him over and over again until he has no more strength. People stop and look at him but don't say or do anything, after a while he just sat there and tried his best to clean his duel disk. After some time had passed Starr comes back and sits down next to him.

"Hey how are you feel-."

He interrupts her.

"Not to be mean but, I not in the talking mood, so if you don't mind can we just sit here in silence."

She just nods her head and yawns. Adam continues to watch the duels on the first level, he sees some rather interesting decks, he sees Dino rabbits, froggy monarch, and Amazons. There's many more but he stops paying attention to them and focus back on his deck visualizing how he can play out his strategies, he looks at his cards for sometime, then he feels this thud on his left shoulder. Starr has fallen asleep and is now leaning on him, he doesn't mind because he finds her rather attractive so he leaves her be. After a while he begins to doze off thinking that his name will never get intercom kicks on and a female voices speaks.

"Adam Walters please come to the dueling arena down at the bottom, Adam Walters please come to the dueling arena down at the bottom."

Adam tries to move Starr's head without waking her but he failed.

"I'm sorry. You feel asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake you but my duel is about to start." He said.

"Oh don't worry about it, good luck on your duel I'll be watching." As she rubs her eyes.

He grabs his duel disk and heads to the bottom floor to take his exam. He passes by Seto Kaiba the fourth. Kaiba stops.

"I want you to prove them wrong. I want you to show them, that even somebody with your circumstances and background can become the best. Take all of their hate and disapproval and turn that into your determination, show them the better way of dueling just as your father showed me. I'll be watching you Adam make me proud."

Kaiba takes a few steps before Adam says anything.

"I can't promise you anything Kaiba, but I will try my best!" As he runs into the dueling arena to take his test.

"I expect nothing less from you Adam." Kaiba says to himself.

Adam stands on the dueling field, on the opposite side his examiner is already there.

"I see you made it with time to spare, state your name and where your from."

"Adam Walters from...the Satellite."

"Are you serious the Satellite, this duel shouldn't take long. Anyway you can call me Mr. T I"ll be your judge, I get to decide if you make it into this school. Are you ready to duel?"

"Yes sir."

Adam takes his deck from his right side hip and puts it into his disk they both yell "DUEL."

Mr.T :4000

Adam:0

"Um...is your disk on kid?"

"Sorry about that, this happens sometimes give me a sec to fix it."

Starr giggles a little bit at his mishap.

"Oh the Satellite scum is dueling this should a quick duel, you know you shouldn't have been talking to him, you should of converse with me."

Starr heard an annoying familiar voice. The duelist has his neck wrapped in cloth to keep the embarrassing bruises from showing.

"Oh piss of, you wanker! You do know that out of the five minutes I heard you speak I can tell that your a selfish, condescending arse, and to top it off you super annoying."

"Well aren't you a little bitc-."

"Zack! If you finish that sentence I will choke you myself."

Starr turns her head to see a slender Japanese kid standing in the aisle pushing his small rectangular glasses closer to his face.

"But what Zack says is true," the young man continues, "it is really hard for you to get a good deck in the Satellite. Most people have to go to the dump and find cards that were thrown away and use them, but their deck will lack consistency." As he fixes his glasses again.

"Just who are you?" Starr asks.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Rya Shizuoka." As he bows.

Starr bow a little in her seat.

"Shizuoka? Wait, are related to the owner of the multi-million dollar company that works with Kaiba corp in making and designing duel disks!"

"Yes," he replies. "My father owns the company as did my grandfather before him, but I don't want to talk about that now, I'm interested in seeing this duel."

Adam finally got his duel disk to come on after hitting it with his fist a couple of times.

"There we go! Duel"

Mr. T:4000

Adam:4000

Both player draw their five cards.

"I'll let you go first." Mr.T said.

"Ok draw. I set a monster facedown and I set one card, and end my turn."

"Pretty good start kid my turn I draw, I summon Alien Shocktrooper from my hand." An alien monster appears in front of him with giant claws with an attack of 1900. "Thats not all I special summon alien dog from my hand to the field. When I normal summon an Alien monster I can special summon him." A dog like creature appears in front of him with blue armor and a bone in its mouth with 1500 attack.

"Man this is not looking good," Adam says to himself.

"Now Alien Shocktrooper attack his facedown monster."

It did what it was told and attacked the monster and destroy it.

"Ha you attack my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster, now his flip effect goes off, I can special summon 1 level 3 or lower beast-type monster from my deck in facedown defense position." His duel disk gives him the card he wants. "And I choose Ojama Blue in facedown defense position.

Mr. T chuckles a little bit. "Really? Your trying to get into this school with that deck, I give it to yeah kid you got guts, in a way Ojamas are dangerous when they are on the field and when their signature card goes of, but other than that they're weak."

People watching the duel sorta laugh at his deck, of course Zack has something to say.

"Hahahahaha, he's from the Satellite of course he'll have a poor ass deck."

Starr doesn't say anything she just stays quiet, but Rya intervenes.

"Ya know Zack there's this old saying, once you underestimate, a deck you already lost the duel, so why don't you sit down and educate yourself."

Starr chuckles at his remark.

Mr. T is talking to himself. "Still, I can't let his ojama get his effect off that may ruin me so."

"I end my battle phase." He says to Adam. " I activate the spell card Foolish Burial, this allows me to send 1 monster from my deck to the grave. I'm sending Alien Warrior, and I set one card and end my turn."

Adam draws a card.

"On your standby phase I activate my trap," Mr. T says. "Offering to the snake deity, I target 1 face-up reptile-type I control and target 2 cards on your field. I target my alien dog and I choose your face down monster and your face down set card."

All three cards are destroyed and they go to the grave.

"Thanks a lot for all your help Mr. T."

"What do you mean by that?"

"1 of the cards you destroyed was a spell card ojamagic, and when it gets sent to the grave I get to add and ojama yellow, black and green form my deck to my hand. Then I'll set two cards facedown and then I activate the spell card Fissure, I get to destroy the lowest monster on your field but you only have one so, say goodbye to your Alien Shock trooper, and I end my turn."

"Not bad not bad at all, I draw. I summon Alien Hunter." A monster with blue and brown armor and a lance in his hands appear on the field with 1600 attack. "Then I activate the spell card Viper's Rebirth from my hand, I can only activate this if I only have reptile-type monster in my grave, then I select a non-tuner monster from my grave and special summon it, and at the end of my turn the monster is destroyed but i won't let it. So I'll special summon Alien Shocktrooper to the field in attack position." An alien with light blue armor appears with a jagged edge katana with 1900 attack.

"That thing just won't stay dead will it." Adam called out.

" No it will not, Alien Hunter will attack you directly and you'll take damage."

The monster charges towards Adam side of the field to lower his life points.

"Nope, you fail this time because I activate my monster effect from my hand. I special summon Battle Fader, when you declare a direct attack I can special summon this card from my hand and it also ends your battle phase." Adam stated.

"Fine, I'll over lay my lever 4 Alien Hunter and my level 4 Alien Shock trooper to exceed summon, King of the Feral Imps. A reptile creature appears on the field in attack position with 2300 attack. I activate his effect I detach xyz material from this card, so i send Alien Shock trooper back to the grave and I get to add 1 reptile-type monster from my deck to my hand." His duel disk give him the cards he wants. "I add Alien Ammonite to my hand and end my phase."

"My turn." Adam draws his card. "I activate my trap card Reckless Greed, this allows me to draw 2 cards but I skip my next 2 draw phases. I set a monster face down and end my turn."

"Playing defense are we." Mr. T says while drawing his next card. "I activate King of the Feral Imps effect I send my last xyz material monster on him to the grave and I'll add Alien warrior from my deck to my hand. Then I'll summon Alien Ammonite to the field." His monster appears on the field in attack position with 500 attack."And I use his effect when he is normal summoned I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Alien monster from my grave to the field, so welcome back Alien Shock trooper in attack position." It appear on his with with 1900 attack.

"This is going to be tough." Rya comments.

"Why's that?" Starr asked.

"Well Satellite here, has been playing defense since the beginning of the duel, and the examiner has something up his sleeve, because his Alien Ammonite is a tuner so it looks like Satellite might lose."

"Well I believe he's going to win." Starr stated.

"Of course you do." As Rya said under his breath looking back at the duel.

"Now Alien Ammonite attack his defense position battle fader." Alien Ammonite destroys battle fader.

"Because I used battle fader effect I have to banish it when it leaves the field." Adam stated.

Mr. T continues his attack.

"Next Alien Shock trooper will attack your face down monster."

The facedown monster flips up and Adam smiles.

"You just destroyed my Ojama blue and his effect kicks off. When he is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave I get to search my deck for 2 Ojama. So I'll get Ojamagic and Ojama Delta Hurricane to my hand."

"Now your field is wide open for a direct attack King of the Feral Imps attack him directly." Adam braces himself for the impact. An explosion goes off on Adam side of the field knocking his life points down.

Mr. T :4000

Adam :1700

"I'm not done yet." Mr. T says. "On my main phase 2 I tune Alien Ammonite which is my level 1 monster, and Alien Shock trooper my level 4 monster to synchro summon my level 5 Cosmic Fortress Golgar." A giant triangular white fortress with tentacles appear on his field in attack position with 2600 attack.

"Let me ask you something Mr. Walters, do you truly believe you can win this duels. I mean look at my field two monster with with over 2000 attack and you with an open field and only 1 set spell/trap card."

"To answer your question, end your turn and find out."

What will that do, reckless greed effect is still active and you won't draw."

"Just do it."

"Alright Mr. Walters I'll humor you, I end my turn."

Its Adam turn but he cant draw.

"Well Mr. T to answer your question the duel is over."

"Oh do you surrender?"

"Nope I win. How you may ask? I been holding onto cards that would help me win. I summon Ojama Red from my hand when this card is normal summoned I can special summon up to 4 more Ojamas from my hand. So come on down Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green." All 4 monster appear on the field in attack position with 0 attack points. "And Mr. T was this the card you mentioned earlier I activate the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane, when I have Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green on my field and I destroy all cards on your field."

A giant hurricane forms on Adam side of the field and shoots over to Mr. T field and destroyed his monsters. He groans when he sees his field is wide open.

"I still don't see how your going to win? You did get rid of my monsters but your monsters have 0 attack."

"Yes your right, but I have been holding onto this card since the beginning of this duel. I activate the field spell card Ojama Country from my hand." Small brown tannish house appear on the field and different color and kinds of Ojama roam around. "This field card has an awesome effect and that is when I control a face up Ojama monster, switch the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field, haha well I have four Ojamas so there attacks are all 1000. Ojama yellow attack Mr. T directly, now ojama black do the same, ojama green take him down a peg, and ojama red finish him off."

Mr. T braces himself from the on coming barrage of attacks knocking his life points to 0.

Mr. T: 0

Adam: 1700

"GG Mr. T you dueled very well."

"You as well Mr. Walters I didn't know they made a field spell for Ojamas. May i ask you something?" As he walks over to Adam.

"Sure what is it?"

"On your second turn when you set two cards, what was that second one."

Adam reveals the card. "It was Miracle Wake I can activate it when a monster was destroyed and sent to the grave that turn, I can special summon it from the grave."

"Why didn't you activate it when I destroyed your blue, you wouldn't have taken damage."

"Well because I already had everything in my hand I needed to win. I play my cards when I need them not because their just there to use. I had 4000 life points you only took away 2300, meaning I would still be in the game, but if you would have beat me with that attack then I would have used it."

"Hmmm very interesting Mr. Walters, go back and take your seat we will be releasing the names of the ones who made it into the school, best of luck."

Adam walks back up to the second floor where he was sitting, as he walks down the stairs to get to his seat the Japanese duelist takes his leave and doesn't breath a word to Adam has he walks by him. Adam gets to his seat and he sees Starr flashing a giant grin on her face and she hugs him while saying congratulations to him for winning the duel. Zack and his little group decide to leave when he sits down. They sit there in an awkward silence, until Starr breaks it.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get that mark?" Starr asked.

"Well my mom got really sick one winter and this was when my dad couldn't find work so we were barely getting by every month, so one night I walked over to New Domino City broke into the pharmacy and only took the medicine my mother needed. Me being stupid and not noticing the hidden camera they had. So Satellite showed up on my doorstep the next day I confessed to the crime and went to Juve for three months and had community service for two months. My mom got better but, I lost my fathers trust, he said: "Even if it was for a good cause, it was still wrong." So I leave this mark here as a reminder that there is more than one way to do something, that was three years ago."

"Wow I never would have guessed it." As she chuckles. "How old are you now?"

"Sixteen, you."

"Sixteen as well, but turning seventeen in about two months."

A voice over the intercom speaks.

"The results are in, go to the nearest monitor to you, type in your name at the top of the screen and it will tell you if you passed and what dorm you'll going to be in. Then if you passed meet back at this stadium by 4:00pm with your belongings and we will fly you to DAI."

People start making their way to the monitors Starr get up and starts to walk but notices that Adam is still sitting in his seat and asks what's wrong.

"I may not look like but I'm extremely nervous, my father had to make so many arrangements just to let me take the test here, and I'm wondering if I did well enough to get in. I feel sick to my stomach hoping I made it."

"I'm pretty sure you did but, if you need more time I'll be waiting for you in the hallway."

Five minutes have passed since Starr left, Adam makes his way to the hallway he sees Starr leaning against the wall next to the monitor with her arms crossed. He walks up to the monitor puts his name in, his result is...he passed and he was in the Slifer dorm. You can see his excitement in his face, how his eyes widen with excitement, his hands run through his hair he turns to Starr hugs her and picks her up, then quickly puts her down and turns his back to her they both blush, she moves her dark brunette hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Adam says.

"Yeah, see you around." Starr replied.

Adam rushes home to tell his parents that he got excepted into DAI. He gets home he sees his father working on a D wheel for a client. He grabs his attention of his father and told him that he passed, his fathers face lights up with joy, he hugs his son and calls his wife's name to come outside. She hears the news and hugs her son they go inside and celebrate just for a little bit. Adam goes into his room and starts packing his belongings, he says goodbye to his family withs hugs and kisses, before he left his house his father gave him a couple of cards before he left to use in any deck he desired. He rushes back to the arena in Domino City, he follows the arrows that lead him to the boarding on the helipads. The line he's in moves sorta quickly, he then notices Starr waving at him, she waited until he got there so they can ride together to the new school. They board the helicopter with many other students and they began talking. The helicopter takes off and they make their way to Duel Academy International.


	2. First Day

The helicopter finally lands on the island that DAI was built on. The staff evacuates the student off the helipad, they say that one more helicopter is coming in and that will be the the last of the students. The staff greets, and welcomes the students to DAI. Many of the students are just excited to making it, but Adam on the other hand was just in awe of the beautiful sight before him. He lived in a beatdown city for all his life with old abandoned building and dirty streets. So he's glad to see a change of scenery, to the luscious deep green forest, the white sand beach, and open bright green field. The staff starts to lead the group of students to the main school building. Out the corner of Adams eye he sees the dorm he'll be staying in, it seems decent and pretty sturdy, he heard the rumors about the other slifer red dorm in Duel Academy, how it was all beat up and raggedy bit this dorm doesn't seem to have that problem.

"You know what this reminds me of-" Starr begins to speak.

"No? What is it." Adam replied.

"It reminds me of a vacation trip me and my parents took to the Caribbean, it was warm, windy and very relaxing. Don't even get me started with the duels they were ace! I wanna go back there someday. Have you ever been to a place like that?"

"No, not really. We never really had enough money to leave the Satellite, but I do remember when I was five years old they saved enough money to go to New Domino City for their tenth wedding anniversary, and they took me along and we went to a big fancy restaurant, the food was off the chain, but what made that night special to me was that I went to go see a duel for the first time. It was Yusei Fudo verses Jack Atlas, and the way they both dueled you could tell that they were one with their cards, they put their whole being into dueling, and when I saw that I wanted to be a duelist I wanted to be one with my cards so the very next day I looked for a deck, it took me a year to get a complete one but I got it." As he chuckles.

Starr smiles at his story. They make it to the school building and go into the main dueling arena and take their seats in the stands. They sit for a couple of minutes then the last of the students appear. Chancellor Kita stands on the podium that in the middle of the dueling field.

"I want to congratulate and welcome you to DAI, here we will teach you how to become better duelist. Your understanding and skill of duel monster will greatly improve, so we encourage you to do your very best here, strive to be a pro or even the next king of games. Here at DAI we don't have many rules, but there are two you must follow. 1) no physical fighting, if there is a dispute settle it by dueling. 2) all student must be in their respect dorms by ten p.m. If you follow those two rules you'll do fine here. School starts at 9 a.m Monday-Saturday and ends at 1 p.m, lunch will be served at 11:30 on school days. School will start tomorrow so make sure you get a goodnights rest."

He walks off the podium and another staff member steps up.

"We will now be handing out your uniforms and we will tell you which room your staying in. So make your way down to the duel field."

The students make three lines, and each line was for a different dorm color. Adam and Starr stand in the slifer line, they start talking while the line progresses.

"Starr I was wondering did you win your duel when you took the test?" Adam asked.

"No I lost by 800 life points, I attacked him for game but he activated dimensional prison to banish my monster, then the next turn he attacked me for game."

"What kind of deck do you run?"

"I run a machine roid deck."

"No way, machines are my favorite arch type, I would kill to have a machine deck!"

"Why's that?"

"Ever since my dad opened up his own mechanics business people started bring their D Wheels to him and when I was at home I would always be fascinated on how the engine works. So machines to me are pretty awesome but could never get my hands on them very rare in the satellite."

"I don't think I have a favorite arch-type but I do like roids I think they're fun."

"Vest or Jack?" The staff member interrupts.

"Let me get a jacket," as Adam turns around to the staff member.

"What size?."

"Hmm...let me get a 2XL"

"Whats your name so I can write it off."

"Adam Walters"

"Oh, Mr. Walter the chancellor wants to meet with you for a minute." He gestures for another staff member to come his direction. "She will take to the chancellor's office."

Adam nods and starts to follow the women as he waves goodbye to Starr. They walk out of the duel arena and walk down the long curved corridor. They stop at the elevator, and walks inside the women presses the button to go to the third floor. The doors open and they walk into the receptionist area, the staff member tells Adam to stay put as she opens the door to his office. A few moments later she tells him to enter and she leaves. He enters the room and sees two figures, the chancellor sitting in his chair with his reading glasses on looking at paper, he has thin black hair that's starting to turn grey, he is also a very slender man. There is a man standing next to him, he's bald but has a grey goatee, and as he was standing Adam noticed that he stood sorta slumped over.

"I want to personally congratulate you into making to DAI Mr. Walter." Mr. Kita says.

"Thank you sir." As Adam stutters nervously.

"The reason you're here is that I wanted to let you know you'll be starting you part-time job tomorrow. I know the main reason why your working is to help cover your intuition fees, but I going to personally make sure that you get paid more so that you can have some money on the side."

"That's very kind of you sir!"

"Your welcome. This is Mr. Matthews he is the one that will give you your assignments each day Monday-Friday." As he gestures with his left hand. "You will work four hours a day from 1:30 to 5:30, Mr. Matthews will show you to your locker."

Mr. Matthews walk over to Adam and gestures to the door they both start walking.

"Oh another thing Mr. Walters," Adam stops and turns around. He see that chancellor Kita has his elbows on his desk with his finger crossing together in front of his face, giving this terrifying look at Adam giving him goosebumps. "I heard about the incident that happened at the entrance exams, let me make this perfectly clear if I see such behavior from you again I will expel you from this school, even if you are the top student you are gone do you understand!?"

"Yes sir."

"Good you may leave."

Adam and Mr. Matthews walk out of his office and pass by the receptionist, she waves at him he waves back and blows a kiss at her. Adam just makes a weird face that he literally just saw a grown man really blow a kiss at the women. They get into the elevator and don't say a word to each other. They make it to the first floor and walk the long rounded corridor while students are walking to there dorms. They came to a door on the right that says maintenance that has a card scanner and a keypad. Mr. Matthews scans his ID badge and the door slides open they walk into a changing area with lockers and a small bench in front of them. There's noise coming from around the corner, Mr. Matthews walks ahead of Adam and enters the room first.

"Hey Tim welcome back is the newbie with you?"

He nods and points to the door way where Adam is standing. Adam steps in further into the room, he sees a light skin large built man with bushy side burns and short spiky hair sitting in a folding chair rocking it back and forth in black coveralls. Across from him is a tan skinned curvy women with her coveralls tied at her waist and wearing a black t-shirt, her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, she also has a black round birth mark on her left cheek.

"Hey how are you doing?" The mans says as he shakes Adams hand. "My name is Chip, the one who walked you here is Tim and as you can see he doesn't talk much." Tim just smile and tosses up a thumbs up. "And this pretty little thing over here is Sly."

"Keep talking like that Chip I might just have to kick you where the sun don't shine," as she takes a drink of her beer.

"I would be scared but I don't think you could reach it, with you being so short," as he giggles.

"I am not short! I am petite, there is a difference." As she pouts and folds her arms.

"Whatever. What's your name newbie?"

"Adam..Adam Walters."

"Well Adam welcome to the maintenance department. We mainly do manual labor, repairs and cleaning of the school. Tim over there is in charge of cleaning, I'm the handyman of sorts and the laborer, and Sly over here is the tech gal, she makes sure duel disks and the duel field is always is in working order, and anything else tech like. You'll be working with one of use or we will give you a job assignment of your own, it depends what we need to do on that day. What size shirt you wear and and size shoe.?"

"2XL and 14."

"I figured as much your only about a inch or two shorter than me. Ok we will have those ready by tomorrow and you locker is the one closest to the door, and we will get you a ID by the end of the week. Now get out of here newbie while the adults have a drink.

Chip leads him to the door and closes it behind him. Adam walks out of the building and to his dorm the wind blows gently as he continues on his path, it even brings the scent of seawater with it. He makes it to his dorm room, he hears someone in the bathroom. He looks at his room that he'll be staying in, he's surprised how big it is twin size beds on the opposite walls a medium size table in the middle of the room and a tv on the far wall between the beds, has a desk by the opening door and the kitchen is in the hallway then the bathroom is five feet from that. He goes to his bed that has his luggage, he takes off his red jacket and hangs it on the edge of his bed. Then puts his luggage underneath his bed for the moment, then he sits on his bed thinking about everything that just happen. The door from the bathroom slides open he hears foot steps coming from around the corner, this tall dark skin kid comes from around the corner when they meet eyes he flashes a giant smile at Adam and rushes over to him and starts shaking his hand uncontrollably.

"It is a pleasure to see to see you, you must be my….what is the word I'm looking for, ah yes roomie."

Adam noticed that he had a somewhat deep African accent.

"My name is Uzochi Ihejirika, I'm from Kenya Africa from a small village a short distance away from Mombasa, but if my name is to hard to say you can just call me Uzo, much easier to say."

"Well it's nice to meet you Uzo, if you don't mind can I have my hand back please."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," as he lets go. "I just get excited when I meet new people and when I'm in a new place."

Adam stands up and Uzo is towering over him, Adam is tall standing at 6ft 3.

"Dude just how tall are you?"

"When I got my check up before I left home the doctor said I was 6'6 and still growing and I'm only 14 years old." As he grins.

Adam face is full with shock. The PA system comes on, attention students dinner is served make your way to the mess hall on the first floor.

"Come, lets go eat." Uzo announced.

They walk into the hallway seeing other students making their way to the mess hall. They walk down the flight of stairs and continue walking, they get to the middle of the building and Adam sees Starr waving her hand at him Uzo also sees her being the tallest one there.

"Oh, who's that pretty dame." Uzo asks, as he softly elbows Adam in his arm.

"That's Starr Ryder, she's the daughter of pro duelist's, her parents are in the top ten."

Uzo nods his head in amazement. Starr meets up with the boys, she sees Adam then tosses her head back to look up to Uzo.

"Damn you tall!" She blurted out.

"And your very pretty." As me smiles widely. He begins to walk into the mess hall but bumps his head on the top of the door henge. He starts to talk in Swahili as he holds his head in pain. Starr and Adam chuckle at his mishap, they grab him and get in line to get there food, everyone make their introduction as they get their food, and sit at the nearest empty table.

"So Uzo tell me about yourself?" Starr asked.

"Well first I'm 14 years old," Starr makes a face at Adam as if she can't believe it, Adam makes one back at her. "At the age of six I lost my Buda/dad to a pride of lions. It was nighttime and my Buda was watching over the village making sure we was safe, then the next thing you know seven lions come running out of the darkness attacking peoples huts, the other that were on watch help scared them aways but we knew they would be back, so the whole village packed up and moved to a new area. My Buda suffered from the attack, he had bite marks and claw marks all over his body, he died shortly after we made it to our new home. The people chose my Moda/mother as the new chief and I'm the chiefs son so in a way I was like a prince. One day as a small boy I discovered a cave near our village and guess what I found in it, gold I told my Moda about it and she was thrilled we had a big feast those past four days everybody in the village was eating and drinking and having fun, in a way everyone in the village became rich because of the abundance of gold."

Adam and Starr just sit in the amazement of Uzo's story, they sat there telling stories to each other joking and laughing until it was time to go back to their respective dorm rooms. They walk into the hallway Starr waves goodbye to the boys and they walk back to their room. Adam kicks off his shoes goes into his luggage and changes into his sleeping attire then jumps in his bed.

"Your not gonna brush your teeth?" Uzo asks.

"I'll do it in the morning." He replied.

"Oh ok, you like her don't you."

"Hmm, I guess, but don't tell her."

"Oh don't worry I won't, but do you really think she'll date a guy with yellow teeth."

Adam laughs at this statement and grabs his toothbrush and gets up to brush his teeth in the bathroom. He comes back out and Uzo is fast asleep, he turns off the light and falls asleep.

"Adam, Adam, Adam! Wake up roomie time for breakfast."

He opens his eyes slowly, he sees Uzo leaning over him smiling. He looks at him then at the clock its only 7:30.

"Bruh why did you wake me up so early school doesn't start until 9?" As he pulls his covers over his head to go back to sleep.

Uzo yanks the covers off of him completely, Adam shivers from the brief cold that hits him. He looks at him he's already dressed, he has his jacket already on but it looks small on him, he wearing dusty blue jeans with a red t-shirt and dark brown sandals. He's just smiling back at Adam.

"Fine you win I'll get up."

Uzo just nods his head as Adam walks by him to get ready. Uzo sits at the table and turns on the TV to see what's happening in the dueling world the announcer begins to speak.

"Yusei Fudo defended his title again yesterday from his best friend and former king Jack Atlas, the duel was exciting and full of emotion, the two put their hearts into their decks but Yusei Fudo brought out his legendary dragon Stardust Dragon then activating the trap synchro ring which doubled his dragons attack and defeated Jack Atlas ace card Red Dragon Archfiend sending his life points to zero. In other news Duel Academy just announced that its going to throw a tournament festival and its going to invite the other surrounding Academies and the new school Duel Academy International but the confirmation of the other schools joining is still unconfirmed at this time."

"Who won the duel yesterday?" Adam asks, as he walks over to his bed to get his slifer jacket.

"Yusei did." Uzo replied, as he turns off the TV.

"Of course he did, he the best."

He opens the door to the hallway and Uzo follows, they walk to mess hall but they see two people at the entrance greeting students.

"Good morning students, I'm John and this is my wife Joan and we are your dorm administrators, so if you need anything or if something is broken you can come to us our room has the DA on it."

Adam and Uzo thanks them and they continue their way into the mess hall. They get their breakfast and find a empty table. They begin eating and talking, shortly after Starr arrives and joins them.

"Morning mates." She says tiredly.

"Sup." Adam replied.

"Good morning to you to Starr you look very lovely today." Uzo complimented while smiling.

"Well aren't you cheeky this morning Uzo."

"Tell me about it, string bean over here woke me up at 7:30 this morning."

"String bean?" Uzo asked puzzled.

"Yeah string bean, because your tall and skinny." Replied Adam while taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, I get it sorta of like a nickname, good one, yellow teeth."

Adam chokes on his food a little is now coughing, Starr starts padding his back.

"Yellow teeth? I don't get it." Starr stated.

"Don't worry about it's a inside joke." Adam replied.

"Its only been one day and you guys already have inside jokes. I wish I had a roommate."

Adam and Uzo look at each other with devilish looks thinking the same thing, Starr sees their faces and get worried.

"Uzo do you know what this means."

"Yes I do."

"Your dorm is the hangout spot." They both said together.

"Wait why does it have to mine!? Why can't it be yours."

Adam answers with this. "1) You have more room than we do. 2) Your place will smell cleaner then ours trust me, you don't want to go in our when its smelly. 3) I would believe you would be cleaner then us as well. 4) All that extra room nobody using the bed and no roommate to deal with."

"I hate how you made really good points….fine it can be the spot."

Adam and Uzo high five each other. They finish their food and begin to walk to school. They're on the trail that leads to the building.

"What kind of deck do you run anyway Uzo?" Starr questioned.

"I run Amazoness deck."

Adam remembers seeing one at the entrance exams.

"Oh that sound bomb, why Amazoness?"

"Well it all start with my moda, after my buda died, my moda took real good care of me and the village. We respected her very much as a village, we looked to her for guidance and she delivered. I love her very much, she's smart, strong, and very independent. When I decided to become a duelist I wanted to make a deck off of her and I found Amazoness, and I dedicate this deck to my moda."

"Awww that's so sweet."

They walk into the main building and went to the second floor and walked into their classroom. Its in shape of a half circle that angle downward and is color coded in three sections to where each dorms sits. The group sits in the middle of the red section, Starr decides to take a nap before class starts, and Uzo and Adam are have a little duel while waiting. As time begins to get closer for class, students are pouring in one after the other. Adam just happens to look up and he locks eyes with Zack he can still see the bruise mark around his neck. He also sees the Japanese kid he met at the entrance exam he nods to Adam, Adam nods back. The bell rings and the chancellor walks through the door and walks down to his desk that's at the bottom of the room.

"Good morning class I hoped you all are well rested this mornings. Mr. Walter could you please wake up Ms. Ryder."

Adam taps her awake.

"Ms. Ryder I suggest you go to bed earlier, I don't want anyone sleeping in my class."

The class sorta chuckles at her and she turns bright red.

"How come you didn't wake me up!" She whispers.

"I'm sorry he really didn't give me the chance to he just walked in and started talking."

"Well next time be more quick about it." As she pinches his leg.

"Ow, ok I will."

"Today you will call Professor not chancellor, you minds are in my hands to mold today, and we will start off with spell cards."

He grabs a remote from his desk and presses a button, a giant monitor comes down from the ceiling. Monster Reborn appears on the screen.

"Can anyone tell what this card is and what does it do. Yes you there, young lady please give me your name."

"My name is Fiona McGovern, and that spell card is Monster Reborn and it allows you to special summon a monster from either graveyard."

"Yes you are correct, thank you Ms. McGovern. Ok what is this spell card, you there sir, your name."

"Leroy Jenkins, and that is Premature Burial you have to pay 800 life points to special summon a monster from your grave."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Jenkins. Who here thinks Monster Reborn in the better card."

The whole class raised their hand.

"Hmm I see, to an extent you are right but a pro duelist would see the value in both card, yes Monster Reborn doesn't make you pay for a special summon but Premature Burial is just as good. It all depends on how you make the deck example, you can make a deck that adds equip spells to your hand and Premature Burial would qualify because it's a equip spell card, you could get it in a couple of turns, however you ran the deck but, Monster Reborn could take longer to get. Remember it not how good the card is, its about how you play it. Can some one tell me how many different types of spell cards are there? Your name please."

"Zack Weller, there are 6 different types."

"Thank you Mr. Weller, does everyone disagree that there are 6 types?"

Nobody raises their hand and the professor just stood there, then Adam nervously and slowly raised his hand.

"Mr. Walters do have something to say."

Out the corner of his eye he can see Zack face becoming ticked of.

"Umm….yes," as he slowly stand. "Technically there are 7 different types." The class laughs at his answer.

"Quiet please students! Let him explain can you name all 7."

"Sure there is normal, quick-play, continuos, equip, field, ritual, and speed spells."

"Speed spell?" The professor stated.

"Yeah, speed spells, they are only used during duel riding and they're the only spells that can be played at that time. So I would include them as a type of spell card."

"Who hear by a show of hands agree with Mr. Walters statement?"

Only Uzo and Starr raise there hands.

"If this was on a test the rest of you would have gotten the answer wrong. Just because that type of spell card isn't used frequently like the others, doesn't mean it not part of the others. A lot of you can learn from Mr. Walter insight."

"Why did he just do that," Adam thought to himself. "Why in the hell did he just put me on a pedestal, I can feel the gaze of everyone on me I just wanted to fly under the radar at this school do well, but not well enough to get noticed."

"Why should we," Zack blurted out. "He nothing but a slifer and he's from the satellite why should we even take note of him."

"Well Zack maybe because I work my but off to get things I want, unlike some rich ass kid that's gets everything he wants without lifting a finger. And if you were smart enough to keep your mouth shut you wouldn't have that bruise around your neck." "Adam what are you doing shut up, your going to make it worse for yourself." He says to himself.

"Talk all you want satellite your nothing but a weakling, your exam was all based on luck your deck is weak, your monsters suck, and it lacks consistency, face it dude its trash just like you."

At this point Adam is burning with anger.

"Professor I challenge Zack to a duel if you allow it I want to beat that smug grin off his face!"

"I'll allow but, it Zack's choice."

"I don't want to do it."

"Why because you'll lose." Adam stated.

"No, because it a waste of time I already know who's going to win, well maybe I should, it will show you where you belong, at the very bottom, you know what I'll accept your challenge."

The professor takes the class down to the dueling field. Adam and Zack stand on the opposite side of each other on the field, while the rest of the students watch from the stands. The professor gives them each a duel disk, Starr and Uzo are cheering Adam on, but Zack's posy is talking about how Adam going to lose, she just shrugs off their comments.

"Ok Adam, Zack are you ready?" The Professor ask.

"Yes!" They both said, while putting their decks into their respective duel disk and it shuffles their deck. They both draw their five cards.

"I'll go first." Zack said drawing his sixth card. He grins at his hand.

"I'll tell you this now satellite, you'll have only one turn to beat me."

"Yeah whatever just play hand."

Adam: 4000

Zack: 4000

"Sure I summon Wind-Up Rabbit." A toy rabbit appears on the field with a wind-up key on its back (ATK/1400 DEF/600 LVL 3). "I set two cards facedown and I end my turn. This is your chance satellite if you can't stop me here your done for."

"Yeah we'll see." As he draws his card. "Dang not the best hand but its still doable." He says to himself. "I activate the spell polymerization this lets me fuse monsters in my hand or field, so I'll send Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green to the grave and summon Ojama knight in face up attack position." A monster appears on the field in a complete suit of armor with a sword and shield (ATK/0 DEF/2500 LVL 5).

"Oh I'm so scared a monster with zero attack." He mocks Adam.

"Come on Adam you got this." As Starr shouted to himself.

"Oh you will be in a minute, next I play my field spell Ojama Country, and its effect is when I control a face up Ojama monster all attacks and defense switch giving my Ojama Knight 2500 attack." (ATK/2500 DEF/0 LVL 5). "But that not all I also activate the spell card United We Stand on knights, it boosts his attack by 800 for every monster on my side of the field, so since I control 1 his attack is now 3300." (ATK/3300 DEF/0 LVL5). "Now Ojama Knight attack Wind-Up Rabbit." The monster does what it was told.

"Ha, I activate Wind-Up Rabbits effect during either players turn, I can banish 1 Wind-Up monster I control until my next Standby Phase so I banish my Wind-Up Rabbit."

"I don't know why your laughing that just gives me an open field to attack you directly." Adam monster strike Zack's life points directly he brace for the impact. "Then I end my turn." Adam states.

"On your end phase I activate my quick spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon this lets me destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field and I target your field spell Ojama Country."

The field around them disappears and Ojama Knight's attach decreases. ( ATK/800 DEF/2500 LVL5)

Adam:4000

Zack:700

"Now its my turn," Zack announces as he drew his new card. He looks at the card.

"Humph, this game is over since its my standby phase Wind-Up Rabbit comes back to the field (ATK/1400 DEF/600 LVL3). Now I summon Wind-Up Rat." A toy rat appears on the field its feet are wheels with a wind up key on its back (ATK/600 DEF/600 LVL3). "Next I'll overlay my two level 3 monster to exceed summon Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity, (ATK/1500 DEF/1500 RNK3) I use its effect once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz material from this card then I can special summon 1 Wind-Up monster from my hand or deck, so I'll detach Wind-Up Rabbit to the grave, and I'll special summon another Wind-Up Rat from my deck. Then I activate its effect, during my main phase I can target 1 Wind-Up monster in my grave: then I switch this monster from face up attack to face up defense, and special summon that target in face up defense so welcome back Wind-Up Rabbit. Then once again I overlay my Rat and Rabbit to exceed summon another Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity (ATK/1500 DEF/1500 RNK3), then I'll use his effect to special summon Wind-Up Dog from my hand a toy dog appears on the field with a wind up key on its back (ATK/1200 DEF/900 LVL3).

"Don't worry Adam you can come back from this!" Starr shouts out.

"Yeah!" Uzo agreed.

"If I did I wouldn't even know where to begin, his 3 monsters against my 1, but I feel like I know I can come back and win."

"Here I come satellite Zenmaity attack his Ojama Knight."

The monster did what it was told it defeats the monster knocking Adam life points down.

Adam:3300

"Next my other Zenmaity will attack you directly."

Adam braces for the impact.

Adam:1800

"Now Dog attack him directly!"

"Your calculations are off Zack your dog only has 1200 attack and that will still leave me in the game with 600 life points left."

"Stop getting ahead of yourself satellite, I told you, you only have 1 turn and it went to waste I activate my trap Overwind, I can target 1 Wind-Up monster and its ATK and DEF is doubled until the end phase and I target my Wind-Up Dog (ATK2400 DEF/1200 LVL3)."

Wind-Up Dog did what it was told to and knocked Adams life points to 0.

Final

Adam:0

Zack:700.

SIDE NOTE: Am I making these chapters to long, if they are I can make them shorter, if not I keep them around the same. I would love some feed back from you guys what you like, what you don't like I can make some changes, I write so everyone can enjoy, so please leave a review below. Thanks


	3. Growth

Growth

Everyone is back in the classroom, the professor began teaching again. The duel was over Adam was furious deep down not because he lost, but to whom he lost to. He knows that he's going to have to put up with Zack's annoying I'm better than you attitude. Adam tries his best to pay attention to the lesson at hand, without making eye contact with Zack. The professor hands out worksheets for the class to work on, it has various different spell cards on it and you have to fill in the blanks, like what does this card do and what type is it. They work on them until the bell rang for lunch they make their way to the cafeteria which is on the same floor.

"Hey, Adam are you ok." Starr asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"No, I'm not!" He blurted out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

"Yeah do that again and I'll smack you." She joked.

"I'm not mad per say, I'm just annoyed and frustrated, I could have lost to anyone at this school but no, on the first day I had to lose to that prick, and now I wont be able to live it down."

They walk into the cafeteria and stand in line. A couple of Obelisk students bump Adams arms as they walk by.

"Watch what your doing satellite loser."

"Really your going to say that, to the dude that has been standing here for a while now." Adam flinches towards them, they jump back "get out of my face before I beat your asses."

Zack walks in shortly after, he sees Adam as he walks by and stops, he looks at him and shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"Ugh…..I hate that arrogant bastard, I cant wait to get a rematch."

"Mate chill out." Starr stated. "You lost deal with it, all you can do now is learn from your mistakes and keep improving."

"Ya, your right." he agreed.

They got their food and sat down next to Uzo who already close to done eating his food.

"Guys, what are these things called, they are so delicious." Uzo asks.

"They're called tots." Adam replied.

"Im going to get me more." He said as he left.

The cafeteria is bubbling with different conversations, people introducing themselves making clicks, there are some who are sitting alone. Uzo comes back to the table and the conversation continues between the group, but Adam not as talkative like he usually is, he still frustrated about losing. After some time the bell rings and the students make their way back to class, they continue working on their worksheet with light chatter in the room because the professor allowed it, as long they don't get to loud. Adams's almost done with his and out the corner of his eye he see he sees Uzo eating something.

"Yo Uzo let me get one." He whispers.

While chewing Uzo goes into his pocket and pulls out two tots and puts them in Adams hand and he gestures to Starr as saying give her the other one. She takes the tot from Adam and they all simultaneously ate one. The warm crispy potato taste so good the all let out a hmmmm. A slifer red student in front of them turn around and sees Uzo eating another one.

"Psssst, hey let me get one?" He asked in a low tone.

"No," he whispered back. "I only share with my family and my friends and I don't know you."

"Come on please they didn't have anymore when I got to the cafeteria."

"That's not my problem so stop asking."

"Ok fine, be that way."

The kid turns back around.

"Excuse me professor this kid behind me is smacking on some food and its really disturbing."

"Is this true Mr….Ihejirika."

Uzo shakes his head yes and then mean mugs the kid in front of him whose's looking back at him.

"Please come down here and throw them away and you bet not eat another one on your way down."

Uzo gets up from his seat and walks down the stair and is now standing it front of the professor who is holding the trash can up. He goes into his pocket and take out the last of his tots and looks at them with with puppy dog eyes then looks at the professor.

"Nice try, but that wont work on me. Now hurry up and throw them away." While he gently shakes the can at him.

He quickly pops one in his mouth and throws the others aways. The professor almost stops him from eating one. He sends him back to his seat.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you if you are caught eating in this auditorium you well help the custodians clean this room, understand."

Everyone nods their heads yes. While Uzo was still walking to his seat mumbling in Swahili, he stare downs the kid that snitched on him, as he passes a swift motion of Uzo hand smacks the back of the head of the student, at seeing this Adam and Starr laugh.

"Tell on me again, and I'll skin you like a lion." He threatened.

The kid minded his own business after that. People started turning in their worksheet and the class starts to get louder because class was about to end.

"Class may I get your attention for a second, the school is throwing a welcome party for all the students so we will be having a bon fire down at the beach it will start at 6pm. There will be hot dogs, burgers, shrimp kabobs and many other foods, so show up and have a good time."

The bell rings and people start to leave to go to there dorms and some just hung around the school. Adam and his friends are talking in the corridor.

"Ok guys," Adam announced. "I need to get to work, Starr can you save me a seat at the bon fire?"

"Sure thing mate," as she gives a two finger salute and winks at him.

Uzo and Adam high five each other, Adam walks away from his friends and walks to the maintenance room. He's in front of the door and knocks on it, Sly opens the door and she's a little surprised.

"Wow your early." She said.

"Well my dad always said: "It's better to show up early than being late," and when he said that it just stuck." He replied.

"That's a good rule to live by." She reasoned, as she leans on Adams locker.

Adam puts on his work attire and he realized that Sly was looking at him intensely, he just stares back confused.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, but just let me give you a heads up, whatever your dealing with don't let it effect your work habits."

Adam shakes his head in agreement. The maintenance door slides open, Chip walks through and notices Sly all up in Adams face.

"Sly stop doing that your going to freak out the kid."

She pulls back and walks to her locker. Adam sees Chip with a toolbox and his hands have black soot on them. Chip walks over to his locker and puts his box inside and takes a seat on the bench that's behind him.

"Ok kid today your job is to fill up the truck that's in front of the school. What you need to do is fill the truck up with the grills and the boxes of food, there should be a dolly inside the back of the truck and all you have to do is untie it. When your done doing that find Tim, he's the one that's going to drive the truck to the beach so you can unload it. There's also a sled on the back that should make it easier for you to unload, another thing if you finish your job early come find one of us to see if we have anymore jobs, if we don't you can go home and still get paid for your full hours of work, alright that's it get to work."

Adam nods to all the instructions and walk to the truck. He pulls out the ramp that it had and sets it up, he grabs the dolly and starts to pack the boxes on top of each other. He decides to put the grills on the truck first, he has a little trouble carrying them not because there heavy, but because they were bulky and he had to hold them at a weird position. After a little while he got all the grills on the truck and decides to take a little breather, so he sits on the edge of the truck he sees students hanging out around the school and dueling, some are heading back to their dorms, he sees Starr and Uzo walking to their dorm they wave at him and he waves back. Some students are giving him weird looks as they pass by, but he just ignores them as he gets back to work, he begins loading up the truck with the boxes. He almost done until he hears a familiar voice that makes him cringe, he turns around and Zack is standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"So this what they got you doing satellite." Zack asked.

"What do you want Zack?" He replied already being annoyed by his presence.

"Oh, nothing really I just knew if I showed my face it would really piss you off, just the thought of you losing to me sets you off, but Ill get out of your hair so you can get back to work."

He waves goodbye as he walks away, at this point Adam is bowling with anger he loads the last of the boxes puts all his tools away and locks the back of the truck, and begins to search for Tim. He finds his cart in front of some restrooms, the door to the mens room opens. Tim walks out with a mop in hand he looks up and sees Adam standing there, he flashes a smile at the boy and waves hello.

"Hey Tim the truck is set and already go." Hey said in an angrily fashion.

He nods to what he said, then he gestures at him as if saying follow me. They both walk to the back of the school, Tim opens the door that leads to the outside, what amazes him is the big beautiful box garden that's right in front of him. He sees lettuce, cabbages, tomatoes, yams, and many other fruits and vegetables. Then Adam focuses his attention on Tim who has his arm spread wide open and is grinning from ear to ear.

"You made this?" Adam asks.

He nods his head yes, then gestures at Adam to come closer. Tim walks to a nearby table that have some seeds on them he grabs a bag and rips it open, he grabs Adam and stands him in front of a box dirt, Tim motions his hand in an underhanded throw he pours seeds into Adams hand and he did what Tim did. After seeing that Tim takes out one seed and puts it in Adams hand, then he points to the seed then to Adam. Now Adam has this confused look on his face, and Tim keeps pointing at the two. Then Adam finally gets it.

"Are you saying I'm the seed."

He nods his head yes then points to the box of dirt.

"So now I'm living in dirt?"

He chuckles and shakes his head no, and coughs a little. He takes a deep breath a raspy deep voice come out.

"You are the seed, the dirt is all the things your going to have to go through to survive and become come who you are. You'll have to make the decision, do you want to give up and not sprout, or take in all the nutrients all the crap that this world is going to give you to learn and adapt so you can grow and become stronger. Its ok to be angry, but don't be angry to be angry, use that anger to mold you into something new and something better, now come we still got work to do." As they leave the garden.

They get to the truck and Adam meditates on the words that Tim had spoken. He knew he had to change if he ever wants to prove himself. He noticed that Tim was coughing a lot as they drove. They drive down to the beach and Tim backs it up so Adam can unload it, he opens the truck up and attaches the ramp and unties the sled and begins loading up the sled. The truck is finally unloaded and everything is in the proper place, Tim and Adam drive back to the main school building.

"Hey Tim I want to thank you for the advice you gave me earlier I really needed it."

He just nods his head as in saying your welcome.

They pull up to the school and get out.

"I will see you tomorrow." Adam said as he waves goodbye.

He smiles and waves back. Adam gets to the maintenance room which is open and gets changed and heads his way back to the beach. He can smell the food in the air as he gets closer to the beach, his mouth is watering just thinking about the shrimp and other food. He makes it to the beach he gets him a shrimp kabob and start looking for his friends, after a minute or so he sees Starr flagging him down, he makes his way over there. Uzo of course is already on his third plate of food and they're sitting around a campfire two other people were there but they were talking amongst themselves. Adam grabs a seat and sits next to Starr on her right side.

"So how was your first day of work?" She asked.

"It was very interesting, I learned so things that's going to help me in the future." He replied.

"You also did a very good job doing it."

"How do you know?" He asked puzzled.

"Because were eating, you brought all the food and without you we would be starving now."

"Mmmmhmmm." Uzo chimed in.

"I guess I should also thank you as well." A mysterious voice appeared behind Adam.

Adam turns around in his chair and sees a medium size girl, with light green eyes, and curly auburn hair that goes to her shoulders, she has a plate of food in her hands.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

"I don't see why not, nobody else is." Adam replied.

"Could you hold my plate for a second while I go grab a chair."

"Yeah I can."

She hands him the plate of food and she leaves, out of the peripheral of Adams eye he sees a wondering hand making its way over,Adam smacks Uzo's hand.

"Oww! You didn't have to hit it that hard." Uzo said.

"Bruh, you should already know that you shouldn't eat some one else's food." Adam scolded.

"But it looks so delicious and smells so good, I just wanted a taste, I'm still a growing boy you know." He replied

Starr laughs. "Your already tall mate, you don't need to get any taller. Adam remember yesterday when he hit his head on the door henge."

They both laugh while Uzo pouts to himself, the girl come back with a chair and sets up right next to Adam. She sits and Adam hands her back her food.

"Be happy I had to save it from a hungry wild beast." Adam joked.

She chuckles. "May I say your funny, and a fine fella."

"Huh? What does that mean." He asked.

"In Ireland It means that your good looking, that's where I'm from Dublin Ireland. Not to be rude but aren't you the kid that lost in todays duel?"

Adam buried his frustration. "Yes that was me, the name is Adam Walters."

"Well Adam its nice to meet you, I'm Fiona McGovern, I thought your deck was very interesting were did you get it."

"Well that's a long story that I sorta don't want to get into."

Everyone around the campfire introduces themselves and they start talking and joking around. They make s'mores and other campfire treats, until someone asks if they want to play a game the group agrees to play. Bobbie gets up and hands everyone a cup and fills it up with soda.

"The game is called, never have I ever. Now this game is supposed to be played with alcohol but being under the age limit we will drink soda. Now how you play is easy someone will say this statement never have I ever, then they will say something that they never had done, seen, or heard. Now for the rest of us if we have done the thing they said we drink, and for the ones who didn't don't, and if no one has done it then that person that said has to drink. Pretty easy right alright lets play I'll start us off. Never have I ever flipped over a table."

Starr, Adam, Uzo, Sarah took a sip from their cup.

"Ok Sarah its your turn." Bobbie said.

"Ok hmm lets see, never have I ever broke someone else's duel disk.

Uzo is the only one that took a sip.

"Uzo you got to tell that story, what happen." Adam asked

"The quick version of it is that he was annoying me and I jumped on it a couple of time and smashed it." Uzo chuckles.

"SAVAGE!" Adam yells, everyone laughs.

"Ok never have I ever killed an elephant." Uzo said.

No one drinks.

"Well since no one drank you have to drink Uzo, next try to think of something others have done." Fiona stated.

He shakes his head. Its Starr turn to go.

"Never have I ever stole something."

Everyone Drinks from their cups.

Its Adams turn.

"Never have I ever been in a relationship."

Everyone else takes a sip.

"Wait," Bobbie starts. "You have never had a girlfriend?"

"Nope." Adam replied.

"What about your first kiss have you had that yet." Fiona chimed in.

"Nope, let me just say this my life has been pretty boring nothing fun or interesting happens to me."

"I highly doubt that," Fiona expressed, "my turn yes. Hmm lets see never have I ever cheated in a duel."

Nobody drinks but, Sarah cracks under the pressure and guilt and drinks.

"When did this happen?" Everyone asks.

"Back when I was a kid," she replied. "I had a neighborhood friend that always beat me and I got tired of it so I stacked my deck so I could win. When they found out that I did it they stopped hanging around me, they called me all kind of names so I was lonely most of the time that's when my parents got promoted and we had to move."

"I bet you learned your lesson huh." Fiona blurted out.

"This chick is really getting on my nerves." Starr whispered to Adam.

"I think she just straight forward than most people." He whispered back.

"Ok its back to me," Bobbie announced. "Ok this one is totally off the wall, never have I ever seen a murder."

"Really Bobbie out of anything in the world you choose that." Starr said.

"I know but I know nobody was going to drink so I guess I have to drink now."

Just as he was about to take a drink he sees Adam already doing it.

"You do know how to play this game right Adam?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Everyone begins to asks questions about what happen.

"And you say nothing interesting happens in your life." Fiona points out.

"Because I don't consider it interesting."

They just keep on asking questions, and he is getting annoyed at this point.

"Fine if I tell you guys the story will y'all back off."

They agreed.

"Fine, it happened when I was five years old I just started first grade. Now I wasn't out going, I was very shy but there was this one kid who always talked to me even though I never spoke back to him. He did this for a couple of days, until I spoke back and I cant remember what I said but I knew it was funny because it made him laugh. Ever since that day we became great friends, over the next couple of months he was slowly building a deck out of random cards and I was doing the same, he wanted to become a top tier duelist, I did it because it was fun, he was my first best friend and my first rival. A week had gone by when he told me his dream we were dueling in front of the school and he saw his older brother across the street waiting for him, his brother came everyday to pick him up so we put our duel on hold for the next day. So Alex that's was my friends name waited on the corner for the light would turn green, at this time his older brother got a phone call and turned around so his back was facing Alex. The light turns green and Alex walks across the street, he waves goodbye to me and that's when I saw it happen, the loud sound of rubber tires screeching trying to come to a complete halt, the sour smell of burning rubber, the loud crash of metal and human flesh connecting. His older brother turns back around because of the loud noise but it was all to late. Alex's body was four feet away from where the car struck him, his brother runs to his side screaming his name, the women gets out her car she keeps saying "oh my god," over and over and over again. My mom is by my side I didn't even notice when she got there, but she called my name I turned and looked up at her my face full of tears but I wasn't making any sound. The paramedics came shortly after that and took him to the closest hospital my mother followed them because I asked her to, we waited in the waiting room the rest of his family showed up his mother was hysterical, wait no that probably not the right word, more like devastated like any parent would be. The doctor told the family that he suffered too much internal bleeding and said he probably only has about an hour. They go in and visit and the family allows me to join, they say their goodbyes but stay in the room, he calls my name and I approach him he just smiling we talk for a little, then he says "I have something for you," he goes into his backpack that his brother brought for him and gave me his deck the next thing he said shocked me, "go out there and become a top tier duelist." He flat lines chaos begins people calling for the doctors I get shoved out of the room and they try their best to revive him but nothing worked my mom walked me to the car I didn't speak she didn't speak, we got in the car, as soon as she started the engine I started crying crocodile tears and I cried all the way home. I didn't go to school for a couple of days, weeks later I hear his brother was depressed and he attempted suicide, after that the whole family moved. There Fiona now you know where I got my deck from and now you guys see why I'm so protective of it."

Everyone was staring at Adam, he didn't realize that tears were going down his face. The group just sat in silence for a little bit, until Fiona spoke.

"Well this party just got a little dull didn't it. I know what will cheer everyone up."

"What's that?" Uzo asked.

"A duel." Fiona replied.

"I would," Uzo countered, "but I'm to full to do anything."

"That's ok I can face you next time, the person I wanted to face was Adam but I can tell his heart wouldn't be in it. So that only leaves Starr."

"Hey what about us?" Bobbie and Sarah said in unison.

"You guys are Slifers and you don't seem very interesting, unlike those three next to me. So what do you say Starr you in?"

"Uh, I would love to but I didn't bring my duel disk." Starr replied.

"Oh don't worry I can find you one." She countered.

Fiona gets up and ask one of the teachers if she could borrow their duel disk. The teacher happily agrees and said he would even watch the duel.

"Oye Starr, I got you a disk." Fiona yelled.

Starr begrudgingly gets up from her seat and takes the disk from Fiona.

"Ok, lets get this over with." Starr said.

Many students and teachers turn their attention to the duel that's about to begin.

"Duel." They both said.

Starr: 4000

Fiona: 4000

"I'll go first." Starr said as she draws her card. "I set a monster facedown, and set two cards, and end my turn."

"So far she has a nice defense." Uzo said.

"Yeah that's true but the face she made at her hand I guess she wished it was better." Adam stated.

"My turn," as Fiona draws her card. "I activate my spell card Moray of Greed this lets me shuffle two water monsters from my hand back into my deck, then I draw three cards so I'll send Gishki Abyss and Gishki Shadow into the deck and I'll draw three cards."

"God dammit, Starr in big trouble." Bobbie announced.

"Why is that?" Uzo asked.

"It's a fast pace ritual deck," Adam stated. "Almost every monster in that deck can be used as a eight star monster if you ritual summon Gishki monsters. Not only that they are fish and water monsters meaning you have more drawing power and you can recycle your grave often, there are a lot of spell cards that support fish/water types. The down side of the deck is that its complicated, there are so many steps involved using it so if you forget something then your screwed for that turn. She has to be a Obelisk to use that level of a deck."

"I summon Gishki beast in attack position," a monster appears on Fiona's field (LVL4 ATK/1500 DEF/1300) "and attack your facedown monster." The monster did as it was told the facedown monster flips face up.

"Ha you attack my Gyroid but it stays on the field because of its effect, once per turn it cannot be destroyed by battle." (Lvl3 ATK/1000 DEF/1000) Starr said.

"Interesting I set one card facedown and end my turn." Fiona replied.

Starr draws her card. "Bugga I cant use this yet Ill just have to hold out with Gyroid." She says to herself. "I end my turn.

"I draw," Fiona began. "I summon Deep Sea Diva then its effect kicks, when this card is normal summoned I can special summon 1 level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster from my deck and I'll special summons Gishki Vision," (Lvl2 ATK/700 DEF/500) " and since my Diva is a tuner monster I'll tune her and Vision to synchro summon Armory Arm." (Lvl4 ATK/1800 DEF/1200) "Time for battle beast attack Gyroid,"

The monster lunges at the defense position monster swiping it with its webbed claws, of course the monster not destroyed because of its effect.

"Now then Armory Arm finish that thing off."

The monster flys towards it target ready to smash it.

"I activate my trap," Starr stated. "Supercharge lets me draw two cards if I control a roid monster, but my monster is still destroyed.

"I set one card and end my turn." Fiona replied.

Starr draws her card and smirks. "I activate the spell card Dark Hole it destroys all monsters on the field," a black hole appears above the field and destroys all the monster on each players field. "Then I'll use the spell card power bond on Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid which are in my hand and fuse them together to bring out Ambulance Rescueroid,"a vehicle appears on the field, (ATK/4600 DEF/1800). "Next I'll summon Expressroid, its effect activates, when its normal summoned I add two Roid monsters from my grave to my hand, so I'll get Gyroid and Rescueroid back to my hand. Next I activate the continues spell card solidarity, if I only control one type of monster in my grave then all monsters on my field gain 800 attack. (Ambulance Rescueroid ATK/5400 DEF/1800) (Expressroid ATK/1200 DEF/400) "Then I activate my trap card Blast With Chain on Expressroid it gains 500 more attack which makes its attack 1700. Now Expressroid attack her directly."

Expressroid charges at Fiona and strikes, she braces for the impact of her life points decreases.

Fiona: 2300

"Ambulance Rescueroid," Starr continues. "Finish this and attack directly."

"I don't think so," Fiona states. "I activate my trap card Defense Draw, the battle damage I would have took becomes zero and I draw a card."

"I end my turn." Starr states.

"On your end phase I activate my trap Aqua Mirror Meditation, this lets me add two Gishki monsters from my grave to my hand and Ill get Gishki Vision and Gishki Beast. And because you used Power Bond this turn you also take damage equal to your monsters original attack."

Starr: 1700

"I was hoping to finish you off that round." Starr states.

"Well to bad laddie,"Fiona replied while drawing her card.

Fiona smirks at the card she drew. "Well this is game over she says."

Starr is puzzled. "What do you mean by that I have two monsters on the field one with a whopping 5400 attack and 1700?" She questioned but sounding a little arrogant.

"Well let me just show you, I will discard Gishki Vision to the grave to get Evigishki Soul Ogre from my deck to my hand. Then I activate the ritual spell Aqua Mirror I send Gishki Zielgigas to the grave and ritual summon Evigishki Soul Orge(LVL8 ATK/2800 DEF/2800), then I use Aqua Mirror effect in the grave, I shuffle Aqua Mirror back into my deck then I get to add one Gishki ritual monster from my grave to my hand and that will be Gishki Zielgigas. Now I activate Evigishki Soul Ogre effect, I discard 1 Gishki monster so I send Gishki Zielgigas back to the grave to target 1 face up card you control and shuffle it back in your deck so say goodbye to your Ambulance Rescueroid."

Starr's monster disappears from the field. "Bloody Hell." She replied.

"Now to get this game over with," Fiona continues. I summon Gishki Beast, Soul Orge attack Expressroid." Soul Orge swings its giant webbed claws at the monster, Starr braces herself for the impact. "Gishki Beast finish this duel attack her directly." Beast slashes her life points to zero.

Final

Fiona: 2300

Starr: 0

"I told you she was going to lose, your buying me lunch tomorrow." A random student stated.

"Yeah alright, hey girl are you in Obelisk blue? You have to be with that strong of a deck." Another student asked.

"I actually missed played a couple of times during my dueling exam so I'm in Ra yellow, but its not completely my fault I did get the deck that day."

All the ones that heard that reply was stunned in silence, even some of the teacher that were there were shocked.

"Well, if I can get everyones attention," the chancellor announced. "We hoped you all had fun tonight but it time to head back to your dorms,but don't worry about the mess we'll have our staff clean it up and be in class at 9am tomorrow I abide you all good night."

Starr gave the duel disk to its rightful owner and catches up to Adam.

"So how does that lost feel." He asked

"Like alcohol on an open wound." She replied.

"I do remember someone told me to get over it and learn from my mistakes." He said joking/sarcastically.

Starr lightly punches his arm. "You jerk." As she giggled.

"This first year of school is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"It sure is." As she leans on his shoulder as they walk to the dorm.

Back at the school the teachers assembled in the chancellors office.

"So we're all in agreement on the matter?" Chancellor Yuki asked.

"For the most part we're agreed, but why so soon?" A teacher replied.

"I believe this is what the school needs and I believe this opportunity would push the students into greater heights, so please trust me this will be good for all. Make the call."


	4. Test

It's a nice warm morning in the Slifer dorm, but a little noisy.

"Grr, goddammit Uzo I don't know how many time I asked you, can you at least be quite early in the morning!" Adam yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Uzo replied. "Its 8'clocks, time to get up."

"It is?" Adam questioned.

"Yes." Uzo said as he chuckles underneath his breath.

Adam turns his attention to the clock it read 7:30, Uzo has his back towards Adam.

"Oh you lying tall bastard."

Adam stands on his bed and lunges at Uzo, Uzo is laughing and he turns around at the last minute to see Adam in mid air coming towards him. Uzo with quick reflexes jumps to the side while Adam lands on all fours, he swiftly gets back on his feet and the boys lock hands each trying to push the other down.

"Because I'm taller I have the advantage, because gravity agrees with me." Uzo stated.

He pushes harder on Adam, Adams right foot slips and his right knee hits the ground. Adam smiles.

"You know Uzo you may have the advantage but I have one too." Uzo now has a puzzled look on his face. "Im older than you, which means I have two more years of knowledge than you do, and there's this saying, "the bigger they are the harder they fall"."

Adam stops pushing back and Uzo begins fall forward, he breaks the hand lock and does a quick turnaround low sweep kick to Uzo ankles and he falls to his side. Adam takes advantage of this moment and he wraps his legs around Uzo torso and takes Uzos right hand and locks it in place above his head, then he puts him in a head lock, Adam shouts "tap out, tap out" while Uzo struggles to break free but can't. Their door to their room opens Starr is standing there with her Slifer uniform on and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she rushes to were Adam and Uzo are wrestling, she gets down to the floor and starts counting while slamming her hand on the floor like a referee at a wrestling match, Starr yells out "1," Adam says "you gone learn today", Starr continues "2," Adam continues "you better tap out tap out." Starr finally says "3". Adam breaks his grip on Uzo.

"And the winner and the remaining heavy weight champ is," she grabs Adams wrist and holds it up in the air, "Adam Walters."

She makes a fake crowd cheering noise and she repeats his name. While Uzo is fake sobbing in the background. Suddenly they hear a big bang on their wall.

"Could you please keep it down?"

"Sorry," they said in unison as they laughed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys at the cafeteria." Adam said.

"Alight hurry up and take your time," Starr replied.

Adam smiles at her joke and they leave and make their way to the cafeteria.

"Uzo, does Adam like me?" Starr asked.

"Yes he does." He replied.

"No like….like me like me."

"Um, I think he does but I'm not sure, why don't you just ask him out today?"

"Mate are you crazy I can't just simply ask him out like that, and especially not today, I already feel sick to my stomach."

"Why not?"

"If I asked him out, and if he doesn't like me then it will make our friendship weird, and I would rather have this bliss then the actual truth."

"Why do people make things so difficult, back in my country if you liked someone you gave them a baby goat, if they liked you they took it, if they didn't hey you get to keep the goat."

"Uhh…that sounds so weird." She mocks.

"It's a tradition don't make fun of it."

They stand in line to get breakfast, Uzo gets 7 different things to eat, while Starr isn't feeling she just gets a breakfast burrito. Adam finally makes it to the cafeteria, he sits with his friends Starr hands him the burrito. They chat and laugh until its time for class, they make their way to school and Fiona meets them halfway.

"Is everyone ready for today?" Fiona asked.

Uzo and Adam say "yes" while Starr says "no" as she grabs her stomach.

"Oye, you don't look so good." Fiona stated.

"I'm fine, I'm just really nervous about today that's all." Starr replied.

"I hope the nervousness goes away so you can concentrate." Adam said.

"Yeah me to." Starr replied back.

"Starr, if you barf do it in the bushes." Uzo pointed out.

"Maybe I'll just barf on you." She replied back.

She makes a fake barfing noise at Uzo, he jumps backwards, everyone in the group laughs. They make it into their classroom with time to spare, they go to their designated areas. The bell rings and Jon Olvirsson the Slifer DA walks into the room.

"Ok class today is a very special day, as you heard last week on Tuesday the day after the bon fire, that you are going to be ranked through out your dorms from best to worst. There are two parts to this system, first is the written test, then is the dueling test. The dueling instructors that you will face will give you a some kind of challenge, not everyone will get the same one and it will help you to think on your feet and improve your skill. Ok so lets get this testing out of the way, the other instructors are passing out the test keep them face down until I say turn them over."

The room is silent the only noise around are the papers shuffling around in the room, every student received the test.

"Ok students you have 20 mins for this test and if you get caught cheating you will get and automatic F, you may begin."

The noise of pencils fill the room, Starr turns over her paper and begins, she looks at some of the questions and her mind draws a blank for all the answers. Her hearts starts beating faster, she folds her arms and sits there and stares at her test, her eyes gloss over in her mind her test appears to be just a blank.

"Starr, Starr you alright?"

She comes back to reality she turn her head sees Adam staring at her.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about some of the question." She answered.

She faces forward and starts working on the test.

"That's good you haven't moved for a while so I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"Mr. Walters!"

He turns his head slowly to the left and Mr. Olvirsson is standing next to him.

"Are you cheating?" Mr. Olvirsson asked.

"No sir, I swear to Slifer the Sky Dragon I was not cheating."

"Hmm it looks to me you haven't even started the test and it's already been ten minutes."

"Actually sir I finished already."

"Oh, really?" He said in an surprised tone.

He grabs his paper and looks at it.

"Ok Mr. Walter you get a pass this time, but no talking and keep your head forward."

"Yes sir I will."

Mr. Olvirsson walks down the stairs and sits in the chair at his desk.

Adam sat in silence until the test was over.

"Ok students pencils down, and pass your tests toward the aisles and the DI or duel instructors will come by and pick them up."

"Hey Adam I'm sorry if I almost got you in trouble earlier." Starr said.

"Its alright," he answered, "you sorta didn't look well and you spaced out that's why I was worried about you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." As she nudges him with her shoulder, and giggle together. "Hey Adam after were done testing would you like to go…."

"Excuse me class." Mr. Olvirsson interrupted. "Now that all the test are in please make your way to the duel stadium on the first floor."

Students start to flow out the classroom, the group meets in the hallway.

"Hey Adam do you think you can give my deck a quick look?" Uzo asked.

"Yeah sure, you ladies can go ahead of us, we'll catch up in a minute."

"Ok but you better hurry, remember they're calling our names at random." Fiona stated.

The girls walk to the duel stadium.

"Oye, you look terrible." Fiona teased.

"Yeah I always get extremely nervous when I have to take tests, and on top of that, Uzo encouraged me to tell Adam how I feel about him and ask him out. Ever since the bon fire I've been thinking of kissing him, but I get these small panic attacks and my mind goes blank which is bad because my body will sometimes forget to breath, but it's gotten better over the years though."

"Brother that must be rough." Fiona said in reply.

The girls have been sitting for a while chitchatting, they hear Uzo name being called on the PA system.

"Where the hell are they?" Starr asked.

Fiona shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry to make you girls wait so long." Adam said, as he was coming down the stairs.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Fiona demanded.

"We had to run to the card shop and tweak his deck just a little to give it more support."

"Where is he they just called his name?" Starr said.

"Don't worry we heard his name he's walking onto the field as we speak."

Uzo walks onto the dueling field.

"You must be Uzochi Ihejirika, my name is Jeff your DI and your challenge for this duel, is to win with a monster on your side of the field with 2500 attack or more. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes." Uzo said with confidence.

"That's going to be real tough for him." Adam states.

"Why?" Fiona questioned.

"When you think about Amazoness cards or deck what do they lack?"

"Speed." Starr pointed out.

"Yes that and attack power." Adam continued. "In todays world of duel monsters decks mainly rely on speed, power, and consistency. Amazoness lack all three of those key points, yes they have better support cards now but no where near to make them really good, what Uzo going to have to do if when his monsters hit the field they need to stay there and hopefully he can get away with a win."

"Wow, are going to be a duel monster professor when you grow up Adam." Fiona teased.

"No I spent a good amount of time researching cards and decks that I might have to face eventually. Alright the duel starting."

The small group watches intently on whats going to happen.

"Duel." They said in unison.

"Uzo I'll let you do the honors."

Jeff: 4000

Uzo: 4000

"Alright I draw, I summons Amazoness Fighter," a broad muscular women appear on the field (ATK/1500 DEF/1300 LVL4). I set one card, I activate the spell Pot of Duality this lets me look at my top three card and I get to add one of them to my hand and shuffle the other two back into my deck, so I'll get Amazoness Village to my hand and activate it, I end my turn." The duel field changes into a forest oasis wild beautiful muscular women everywhere.

"I draw." Jeff announces. "I set one monster, and one back row and end my turn." Uzo draws his next card.

"I summon Amazoness Paladin, a slim women appears on the field with a cloak and a sword, her effect is she gains 100 attack for each Amazoness on my field, and thanks to Amazoness Village all Amazoness gain and additional 200 attack, so my Fighter is at 1700 attack and my Paladin is at 2100 attack. Now Amazoness Fighter attacks your facedown monster," the monster charges and the facedown card it flips up revealing itself to be Guard Penguin (ATK/0 DEF/1200 LVL4) Amazoness Fighter throws a fierce punch destroying the monster. "Now Amazoness Paladin attacks you directly." Paladin grabs her sword and lunges at Jeff's open field slicing his life points. "I end my turn."

Jeff: 1900

Uzo:4000

"Not bad kid, but now its my turn," as he draws his new card. "I think its time to get rid of that troublesome Amazoness Village, I activate the spell card Terraforming this allows me to add one field spell from my deck to my hand and I'll add Lemuria, the Forgotten City and activate it." Water starts to fill up the duel field and washes away the village that was there then the sunken city appear under the water. "Now I'll remove from play my guard penguin to special summon my Aqua Spirit," a monster in all blue appears on the field. "Since Forgotten City is active all water monster gain 200 attack." (ATK/1800 DEF/1200 LVL4)

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain."

"No Uzo why did you waste that good card?"

"What do you mean by that Adam?" Starr asked.

"Jeff hasn't normal summoned yet so he can still do more shenanigans."

"Well my plans don't change," Jeff stated. "I tribute summon Aqua Spirit for The Great Emperor Penguin, a giant penguin with crazy red eyes appear on the field (ATK/2000 DEF/1500 LVL5). "I activate its effect I tribute itself to special summons two Penguin monsters from my deck, so welcome to the field Flying Penguin. Two Penguins with big webbed feet and big eye brows appear on the field (ATK/1400 DEF/1000 LVL4). "I will use Forgotten Cities effect, I can increase the levels of all water monsters if I control the same number of water monsters, so I control 2 I can increase both of my monster stars by two and now they're level 6. I overlay the two and exceed summon Gauntlet Launcher." A large robotic monster appears (ATK/2400 DEF/2800 RNK6). "I activate Launcher effect, I detach one xyz material from him and I can target one monster you control so say goodbye to your Amazoness Fighter," Launcher fires its giant fist at Amazoness Fighter destroying it. "Now Gauntlet Launcher attack Amazoness Paladin." It fires another fist at Paladin she blocks the attack with her sword but it breaks and she is destroyed, Uzo loses some life points. "I set another back row and end my turn.

Jeff: 1900

Uzo:3400

"How am I going to get rid of that monster." He says to himself as he drew his next card. "I activate the spell card, The Warrior Retuning Alive, this lets me get one warrior type monster from my grave and lets me add it to my hand. So I'll get Amazoness Paladin to hand I set a monster and a back row and end my turn."

"Playing defense are we." As he draws his card. "Lets just get straight to it, I use Launchers effect again and target your facedown monster." Again it shoots a giant fist destroying the facedown Amazoness Paladin. "Now Gauntlet Launcher attach him directly." The monster fires again bringing Uzo life points closer to zero.

Jeff: 1900

Uzo: 1000

"If this keeps up Uzo will never come back that Gauntlet Launcher is serious business." Adam points out.

"I still think he still has a chance to win." Starr says.

"I highly doubt it at this point." Fiona replies.

"Well all we can do is sit and watch." Adam states.

"I need somethings to change things around." Uzo says to himself as he draws a new card. He smiles at what he draws. "I summon Marauding Captain," a soldier in armor appears on the field with a sword in each hand (ATK/1200 DEF/400 LVL3). "I activate its effect when it's normal I can special summon one level for four or lower monster from my hand so I special summon Rose Warrior Of Revenge," a woman in a skin tight black suit appears on the field with a sword in hand (ATK/1600 DEF/600 Tuner LVL4).

"Not so fast," Jeff says. "I activate my trap Torrential Tribute when a monster is summon I can activate this and it destroys all monsters on the field."

"Wait why would you want to destroy your own monster?" Uzo asks.

"That for me to know and you to find out." He replied.

"No, that was Uzo only way back into the game." Starr says with anger in her speech.

"Yeah but I don't think it over just yet?" Adam questions.

A giant torrent of water wipes the field only leaving one monster on the field.

"Wait, how do you still have a monster on the field?" Jeff asks.

"I activated my trap card Safe Zone on Rose Warrior it can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects or by battle but as a result it can't attack directly so I end my turn."

"Yeah smooth play Uzo!" Starr yells.

Uzo turns around and flashes a grin and a thumbs up.

"Hmm not bad," as he draws. "I summon Flying Penguin then I activate my trap card Call Of The Haunted and I'll bring back The Great Emperor Penguin, then I activate the spell card Transmodify on Flying Penguin this lets me special summon from my deck one monster with the same type and attribute as the one I send to the grave but its one level higher, so welcome to the field The Great Emperor Penguin then I exceed summon Number 94 Cystalzero." The monster appears in a blue spiked dress with a lance in its hand (ATK/2400 DEF/1600 RNK5). "I could summon that card but I want to see how he over comes this," Jeff says to himself. "Crystalzero attack Rose Warrior," the monster flys towards Rose and pierces it with its lance, but because of Safe Zone effect its not destroyed Uzo just takes damage, "I end my turn."

Jeff: 1900

Uzo: 200

Uzo draws his card.

"I activate the spell card Reinforcements Of The Army, this lets me add one level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand so I'll add Marauding Captain then I'll summon it, his effect activate and I special summon Amazoness Scouts, now Ill tune my Level 4 Rose Warrior and my Level 2 Amazoness Scouts to synchro summon Goya Guardian." A monster appears on the field with a white painted face and Japanese style cloths (ATK/2800 DEF/2000 LVL 6). "Now Goya Guardian attacks your Crystalzero, the monster throws its roped weighted weapon at Crystalzero destroying it and making it appear on Uzo's field in face up defense position. "That's Goya's effect, when it destroys a monster instead of it going to its grave it's special summoned to my field in face up defense position, now Marauding Captain attacks directly." The monster slashes Jeff life points, "and I end my turn."

Jeff: 300

Uzo: 200

Jeff draws, " I activate the spell card Dark Hole. The hole above the field appears sucking monsters into it destroying them. "Then I end my turn."

Uzo draws, "I set one back row card and end my turn."

"Where at a point that just one of them need a monster to finish this." Adam brings out.

Jeff draws, "I set one back row card and end my turn."

Uzo draws his card he looks at it and looks at the field. "Well Jeff if you cant stop this I win." Jeff smiles at his remark. "I summon another Rose Warrior then I activate my trap card Amazoness Willpower this lets me special summon one Amazoness from my grave to attack position and must attack if able, so I'll get Amazoness Paladin Ill tune my level 4 Rose Warrior and my level 4 Paladin to synchro summon Colossal Fighter." A giant monster with smooth white armor appears on the field (ATK/2800 DEF/1000). "Colossal Fighter also has an effect he gain 100 attack for each warrior in both graves so that nine of them making his attack 3700 now Colossal Fighter attack him directly. The swings its gigantic arm at Jeff knocking his life points to zero.

Final

Jeff: 0

Uzo: 200

"Yes Uzo won!" Starr said with excitement.

"No he didn't," Adam said. "Think about it, when Jeff summoned Crystalzero what else could he do."

"I don't know?" Star asked.

Adams name gets called over the PA system he leaves without giving an answer.

"Mr. Jeff may I ask you something?" Uzo asked.

"Go ahead."

"I technically lost the duel right?"

"What gives you that impression?"

"Well, when you summoned Crystalzero, why didn't you summon Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer. I mean if you did you would have won the game because of its effect it gains 500 attack for each xyz material on it and it would have won you the game."

"Wow, I have to give it to you Uzo you have very good insight. Yes I do Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer, but my goal was not to win the duel. I was testing you to see if you could make a monster with more than 2500 attack appear on the field and you did. So be proud at accomplishing that, and don't worry you will become stronger keep challenging yourself."

Jeff walk off the duel field after he said those parting words to Uzo. Uzo walks to where the rest of the group were sitting and passes Adam on the way.

"I need to get stronger." Uzo says to Adam.

"I know I need to as well, I will help in anyway that I can." Adam replied.

Uzo smiles and pats Adams back.

"Go get them my friend."

Adam smiles back and walk onto the dueling field the next instructor is waiting for him.

"Are you Adam Walters?" She asked.

"My name is Stacy and your challenge for this duel to have a minimum of three monsters on your field at all times, so if you cant do it you will fail."

"Ok I got it lets get it started!" Adam said with excitement.

"Duel" they both said.

Stacy:4000

Adam:4000

"I'll go first." Stacy said as she draws her card. "I play Dark World Dealings this lets us both draw a card and then we have to discard one." They both draw then Adam discards one. "I discard Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, when this card is discarded to the grave it effect kicks off and I get to add one Dark World card from my deck to my hand so I'll add the field spell The Gates of Dark World to my hand, then I activate it." An ominous darkness covers the field with a gate that's closed behind her. "I'll use the field spell I banish Snoww from the grave then discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World his effect kicks, when he is discarded to the grave he can be special summoned to the field, and when he is discarded to the grave then I draw one card." The gate opens behind her and Beiige walks onto the field with a spear in its hand (ATK/1900 DEF/1600 LVL4). "I set two back row then I send Beiige back to my hand to special summon Grapha Dragon Lord of The Dark World," a black dragon appears on the field standing on its hind legs with ferocious claws and teeth (ATK/3000 DEF/2100 LVL8). "Then I normal summon Beiige to the field, then I use the spell card Dragged Down into The Grave, this lets us both look at each others hands and discard one." Adam shows her his hand, "I'll discard your Ojama blue from your hand to the grave."

"Then I get to send your only card in your hand to the grave then." Adam said.

"And you sent Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to the grave and its effect is the same as Beiige so I can special summons it to the field from the grave then we both draw a card," the monster appears on the field in black feather armor with a sharp fang in one hand (ATK/2600 DEF/1700 LVL5). "I end my turn, kid you should just forfeit I don't see you coming back and winning this duel."

"The duels not over until the last card is played." Adam said while drawing his card. "I activate my field spell card Ojama Country." Stacy's field spell vanishes and Adams appears on the field. "I activate its effect I discard one ojama card and I can special summon an Ojama from my grave, so I sent Ojamagic to the grave and special summon Ojama Blue from the Grave," (ATK/1000 DEF/0 LVL2) "and since Ojamagic went to the grave I get to add Ojama Yellow, Black, Green to my hand, then I normal summon Ojama Red its effect kicks off I can special summon up to four Ojama monsters so welcome Ojama Yellow, Black, Green to the field they all have 1000 attack."

"Yeah so what, my monsters attacks are still stronger than yours even with Ojamas Country effect on the field." Stacy said arrogantly.

"None of you guys remember what my deck can do and you even saw the card in my hand."

Stacy has a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah this spell card right hear," Adam flips over the spell card that's in his hand "I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane when I control Ojama Yellow, Black, Green destroy all cards on your field," a giant hurricane shoots from Adams field to Stacy's destroying everything she has. "Now Ojama Red, Blue, Black, Yellow attack her directly."

The monster did what hey were told knocking her life points to zero.

Final

Stacy: 0

Adam: 4000

The stadium grew silent with light chatter even some of the other duels looked at Adams field with shock, Stacy looked mad as hell, Adam has a worried face Stacy walks angrily over Adam.

"How dare you OTK me!"

"Huh OTK you?" Adam said puzzled. "I didn't OTK y-." Adam has a little flash back of the duel, he has a grin on his face. "OMG I did OTK you I never did that before."

At this point Stacy's fuming Jeff came out holding back both her arms dragging her back to her seat.

"You better watch your back Mr. Walters because your ass is mine next time, how dare you humiliate me like that!"

"Don't worry Adam she harmless." Jeff assured Adam.

"Yeah right." He said to himself making his way back to his seat.

"Wow I never seen an OTK before, have you Uzo?" Starr asked.

"This is my first time as well." He answered.

Starr looks around, "hey where's Fiona?"

"I think she went to the bathroom."

The PA comes on Starr Ryder please come down to dueling field.

"Wish me luck." As she left Uzo gives her two thumbs up.

"Oh whats up Fiona." Adam said.

"I saw your OTK win I have to give you props for that one." She replied

"Its funny cause I didn't even notice I did that."

Fiona walks closer to him, "There's something I want to give you." At this point she's all up in Adams personal space.

He backs up a little bit. "You can give it to me later I want to see Starrs duel." As he turns to continue walking.

Fiona grabs his elbow, he turns around to face her. He feels her warm soft lips pressed against his, it happened so fast that he didn't get to react. He finally pushes her way and he sees Starr at the bottom of the steps, her eyes widen with surprise, her face showing many emotion.

Anger is coursing thru her body. "You bitch, I told you all of that in confidence and you back stab me!" Starr rushes to Fiona and smacks her across the face.

"Oh shit." Adam said as he grabs Starr to keep her from smacking Fiona again.

"Let me go Adam so I can beat the bloody hell out of her!" Starr is so mad at this point tears are running down her face.

"I can't do that you'll get ex spelled."

"What she did is the worst thing that can happen to me." Starr stops struggling and Adam releases his hold she just falls on her knees on the ground sobbing.

"This always happens to me and I hate it with all my heart I just want to die sometimes."

"Starr you shouldn't say things like that." Adam replied.

"But its true, it happen all the time. I fall for a guy way to fast and way to hard but in the end I never get chosen, and I'm sick of it, why can't I find a guy who'll like me. That's why I want to die the pain in my chest is so unbearable that death can only soothe it."

Adam stays silent not knowing what say but his body moves by itself, he hugs Starr tightly tears are flowing from his eyes he softly speaks "Starr please stop saying that, you just need a little bit of confidence in yourself that's all, and who knows one day you will find someone that will love you back their probably closer than you think."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Adam, but I have a test to take." She brakes away from the hug and heads to the dueling field with tears in her eyes. She get there and her DI is there waiting for her.

"Hey are you ok." The DI asked.

"Yeah I'm fine let just get this over with." As she wipes the tears from her face.

"My name is Will and your challenge is to win with 500 or more life points."

Starr shoves her deck into her disk. "Duel." They both said.

Will: 4000

Starr: 4000

"I'll go first," Starr said. "I summon Steamroid, a train like monster appears on the field (ATK/1800 DEF/1800 LVL4) then I set five back row and end my turn."

Will:4000

Starr:4000

"My turn," Will said while drawing. I activate the spell card Ookazi this decreases your life points by 800, then I summon Iron Chain Repairman, a stout muscular man with a chain that's around his neck that attaches to his pants appears on the field with a giant sledge hammer (ATK/1600 DEF/1200 LVL4). "Now I activate my continuous spell card Level Limit - Area B."

"Not so fast," Starr interrupted. "I activate my quick spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Level Limit – Area B." Starr card flips face up and and a small typhoon shoots over to Wills field and destroys his card.

"Well I'll just have to switch gears I activate the continuous spell Poison Chain, and set one back row, also to let you know Poison Chain activates at the end of my turn if I didn't attack this turn then you have to send cards equal to the number of face up Iron Chain monsters I control so I end my turn and you'll have to mill one card."

Will: 4000

Starr: 3200

Starr mills one card and then draws her card. "I attack your Iron Chain Repairman with Steamroid." The locomotive charges at the monster.

"Not so fast I activate my trap Draining Shield." A monster appears on the field with a shield and steps in front of the coming attack and it shield starts glowing. "Draining Shield drains your monsters attack and adds it to my life points so thanks for the extra 2300 life points and it also ends your monsters attack."

"Bloody hell, I end my turn." Starr says frustratedly.

Will:6300

Starr:3200

Will draws his next card. "I summon Iron Chain Blaster," a launcher type-looking monster with chains around its barrel appears on the field (ATK/1100 DEF/0 LVL2) "I use its effect I can send one Iron Chain monster I control to my grave and burn you another 800 life points." A red ominous aura shrouds Starr and her life points decrease. "Then I use Repairman's effect and brings back Iron Chain Blaster from the grave and end my turn, then my Poison Chain effect kicks off since I own two Iron Chain monsters you have to mill two cards from your deck.

Star mills her two cards and then draws her new card.

Will:6300

Starr:2400

"I summon Patroid," a police car standing on it rear tires appears on it field. "Steamroid attack Iron Chain Repairman." The monster charges at it target destroying it. "Then Patroid attacks your Iron Chain Blaster." The monster did what it was told. "Then I end my turn."

Will:5500

Starr:2400

"Hmm….not bad." As he drew his next card. "I set one card and end my turn.

"I activate the continuous spell card Solidarity because I have a machine type monster in my grave all monster on my field gain 800 attack so my Steamroid is at 2600 attack and my Patroid is at 2000 attack. Steamroid attacks your facedown monster." The card flips face up it's Marshmallon.

"My monster cant be destroyed by battle and when it flipped face up you lose another 1000 life points." The aura around Starr appears again and drains her life points.

"I end my turn." Starr says.

Will:5500

Starr:1400

"I draw, I summon Iron Chain Coil this monster is a tuner. The monster appears on the field with a chain that connects its hand to it body and the wound coil makes it body. "I will tune Iron Chain Coil and Marshmallon to Synchro summon Iron Chain Dragon, a dragon appears on the field with no arms or legs and only two wings and a giant chain that covers its neck (ATK/2500 DEF/1300 LVL6). "Then I activate it's effect I remove from play all three of my Iron Chain Monsters from my grave and it gains 200 attack for each one, now its 3100 attack Iron Chain Dragon attacks your Patroid."

"Not so fast I activate two traps Supercharge when you attack a roid monster I get to draw two cards but since I'm activating two of them I get to draw four.

"Since you still damage from Iron Chain Dragon you mill three cards." Will points out. "And I end my turn.

Will:5500

Starr:300

Starr just stands there, with her hair covering her face.

"It's your turn." Will states.

"I'm tired." She replies. Will has a puzzled look on his face. "I'm tired of losing all the time, no matter what I do hours of preparation and limitless simulation I rarely win. I practice and practice and practice, but I don't get anywhere." Tears start to fall on her duel disk. "I quit I'm done with Yugioh I never get to beat her anyway." Starr takes off her disk and is about to throw it on the ground.

"Starr stop!" Adam yells from the bleachers. "I know what your feeling your not alone many times in my life I wanted to quit but for the life in me I couldn't. I lost countless duels and I hated it but I couldn't quite because I promised my friend who died that I will become a pro duelist and that promise burns in my hearts and it keeps me going. Why did you start dueling?

"It was fun for me." She replied

"Then I want you to remember all those good times you had while dueling, you just need confidence in yourself, you may not see it but your deck is really strong. I can see the potential it has so trust me. I know you love your cards and in turn I can tell they love you, this may sound corny but I do believe in the heart of the cards just by truly believing in my cards they help me out so many times, all I'm asking is that you believe in them."

Starr turns her head to Adam with tears on her face. "Thank you, you always know what to say to a girl to cheer her up." She wipes her tears and put her disk back on. "Can we continue?" Starr asked Will. He nods his head yes.

"Believe in my cards, believe in the heart of the cards." Starr takes a deep breath and draws her card, and smiles. "I summon Expressroid." An electric train like monster appears on the field (ATK/400 DEF/1600 LVL4) and when he's summoned I get to add two roid monsters in my grave so Ill get Submarineroid and Drillroid to my hand. I'll use the spell card Power Bond and send Steamroid, Submarinerroid, Expressroid, Gyroid, Drillroid to fusion summon Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine." A gigantic robot appears behind of Starr because its so big to look at it you had to cock your head back (ATK/8800 DEF/4000 LVL12). I activate the spell card Forbidden Lance on Iron Chain Dragon it loses 800 attack, now Barbaroid attack Iron Chain Dragon. Barbaroid powers on, it locks onto Iron Chain Dragon fires a missile from one of it's barrel and blow the dragon to pieces, the blast so powerful that Will falls back.

Final

Will:0

Starr:300

Starr heads back to where the group was sitting she makes a B-line to Adam she rushes towards him and hugs him.

"Thank you for believing in me Adam for giving me the courage I need."

"Your welcome I will always be here to help."

The two sit together with there hands locked together and she is leaning on his arm. The three of them talk until the PA made an announcement.

"This is Chancellor Kita the testing is over please make your way back to the classroom we will give you your result shortly, thank you."

They make their way back and they see the Chancellor at the bottom of the class room, they take their seats and sit in silence. The center of the desks open a square hole, a small touch screen tablet surfaces to where the desk is.

"These are tablets if you have noticed," Chancellor Kita starts. "We will start using them from here on, they will help keep track of duels school work etc. Now many of you are wondering how well you did today, all you have to do is swipe on the tablet open the school app, tap on test, and since there has only been one test tap that one, then put your name in the search bar and it should give you the results.

Adam did just that and when he saw his result his eyes widen in excitement.

"I'm ranked number one in Slifer, what about you Starr?"

"I'm ranked number 3." She says with happiness I her voice.

"Awesome top 3, what about you Uzo?"

"Ummm.. ranked 6th." He answered.

"Oh not bad top 10 that still really good."

Everyone starts chatting about there ranks.

"Ok can I get everyones attention, eyes on me." The Chancellor said. "I have an announcement, now that everyone know how they are ranked decisions should be much easier."

The class has a puzzled look on their face.

The Chancellor continues. "Duel Academy has invited us to the End Of Winter Festival and we have accepted, the End Of Winter is taking place toward the end of February, I know I know that's not much time but it's enough still, being early January. Here's the thing each school can only send I group of 5 students to represent, so we came up with our own way of choosing who its going to be." He goes into a bag and pulls out a star. "These are star chips each dorm will get one hundred of them, so in turn two per student. You all will make a team of five it can be whoever you want, you can choose teammates in different dorms if you want it doesn't matter how you get them you just need five to participate. When a group of five get one hundred they get a chance to represent the school, only three teams will get a chance, but only one out of those teams will get to go to the festival. Every member on the team has to get twenty star chips, we will still have class on a regular basis, but we will have some weekends where you can go and duel to your hearts content. Now go show us what your made of."

The three friends looked at each other got their star chips and began dueling.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review.


End file.
